


More Than Life

by AmbiguousPenny



Series: Random things I find in my notes app [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: A Goodbye, Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Mentions of Married Quentin/Eliot, Not A Fix-It, Rupert/Lance Mention, The Magicians Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiguousPenny/pseuds/AmbiguousPenny
Summary: Eliot waits with Rupert at the door to the underworld and says goodbye.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Random things I find in my notes app [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	More Than Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an absolute baby angst nugget that I found in my notes app, I wrote this the morning of the finale in a fit of desperate wishful thinking that we’d get any tiny morsel of closure. 
> 
> The title is from More Than Life by Whitley, which is the song that came on when I stumbled upon this little angst fest. 
> 
> I’m sorry.

When the door opens it’s not Lance that comes out first, but Quentin. Eliot’s knees quake, he hadn’t in his wildest dreams expected this outcome, he had stood at the door to welcome Rubert’s lost love but he’d never expected to find his there too. 

“Quentin!” He gasps, or maybe it’s more like a scream. And all at once his arms are full of him, full of Quentin. 

“El, Eliot.” Everything about him is frantic. “I can’t stay, that was the deal, I don’t get to stay.”

“Quentin.” He whines. “Always a deal maker.”

“I just needed to get to say goodbye.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t- that I didn’t.” 

“There isn’t time for all that, just be my husband Eliot, just for now, be that Eliot and kiss me one more time.” 

And that’s what Eliot does, he cradles Quentin’s face between his hands and kisses him. He kisses him like the world is ending or maybe more like it’s beginning all over again. And he holds him for as long as he can. 

“Do you remember our wedding?” Quentin whispers into his mouth.

“I do.” He breathes, “I do, I do, I do, I do.” 

“Please don’t forget it.” 

“I won’t.”

Quentin kisses him again. And Eliot knows it’s a goodbye kiss, can tell by the wetness on Quentin’s cheeks, on his own cheeks. 

And then Eliot stands there, and watches as Quentin walks back through the door. 

“I love you.” He says, as it closes. 

“I love you, Q.”


End file.
